warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pumacall (FREE TO EDIT)
Author’s Note The original creator of this page is (becoming) inactive on this wiki, but this page will continue stay, as long as others want it to. You can edit anything, as long isn’t: *vandalism *this paragraph *or the title Besides any of that, I won’t stop you. Just don’t write anything too stupid, please. Bio Gender: Tom Appearance: Small, fawn-coloured with leaf-green eyes Extra: A long scar from his shoulders, across his back, and halfway up his tail Story Puma was born to a former kittypet, who escaped and became a loner named Frisco, along with his sister, Jade, and brother, Lion. He was the smallest and youngest of his littermates, though Jade bullied both of them, as she was the biggest. But one day, when they were 2 moons old, their mother left and never came back. Jade ran away to try and live on her own while Lion and Puma wandered the forest, hungry and cold. Three days later they stumbled upon three cats: a gray she-cat with white dapples, a copper-colored tom, and another tom. The she-cat introduced hersef as Blossomstar of LightningClan and vowed to take them in. Both Puma and Lion took on the "kit" suffix and were given to Twigleaf and Copperpelt, their new foster parents. They also had a foster sister, Shadekit, who happened to only be a few days older than them. They all had their apprentice ceremonies together; Pumapaw was given Blossomstar as a mentor, Shadepaw was given her father as a mentor, and Lionpaw decided to train as a medicine cat. When he was 10 moons old, he met Jade out in the forest, but she didn't recognize him, as he had grown fit and biggeer, and attacked him. Shadepaw was also there and nearly killed Jade, put Pumapaw stopped her, as they were siblings. They took Jade back to camp to heal her and after a few days she left LightningClan and set out on her own again. Pumapaw and Shadepaw became warriors named Pumacall and Shadeflower a couple moons later, with Lionpaw receiving Lionstripe as a name a few moons after them. Pumacall and Shadeflower seem to become more than just friends at this point, and they both like each other. Twigleaf and Blossomstar are both killed in a battle with DarkClan, where he gets a long scar ranging from his shoulders, across his back, and halfway up his tail, where he is almost murdered himself. Brackenpelt becomes leader known as Brackenstar and appoints Pumacall an apprentice, Talonpaw, and makes him deputy. The whole Clan supports his decision and cheers for him. A couple moons later Pumacall finds out Shadeflower is expecting his kits. He is overjoyed at the prospect of kits but is also curious to find out if Jade and Frisco, who he barely remembers, are still alive. He searches the forest and finds his mother sick and dying in a bush just outside of Clan territory. He says good-bye to her, along with Jade, who had been with her, and Lionstripe, who had been gathering herbs nearby. The three siblings bury their mother, but not before Talonpaw finds his mentor and attacks Jade, accidentally killing her. Pumacall is grief-striken and very angry at his apprentice, making him clean out the elders' den for a moon, though they do apoligize and shape a better relationship. Shadeflower gives birth to his two kits, Rockkit and Sorrelkit. He is a pround father and plays with them any chance he can get when he is not busy with deputy duties or training his apprentice. Brackenstar had been old when he was made deputy, so the Clan is preparing for Pumacall to become leader soon enough. Shadeflower is proud her mate has come all this way from being a scraggly, bullied kit to the couragous, strong, deputy of LightningClan. Gallery 03F2042E-721D-4942-9390-4D65B3F89269.jpeg|Kit D6BF6C4C-9743-4CB7-81DE-C93A9C78B04A.jpeg|Apprentice B3303D21-D969-42A3-9658-D057A0BEABE8.jpeg|Warrior/Deputy Trivia * His eyes are green Category:Deputy Category:Warrior Category:Tom Category:Mentor